Palladin Jackson
Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Palladin can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis: '''Palladin can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. *'Healing Factor': Since he is the legacy of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Palladin can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Underwater breathing': He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': He can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Palladin can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification: Palladin can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. *'''Sailing Skills: Palladin possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication': Palladin has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children/legacies of Poseidon underwater. Aerokinesis: Palladin can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Geokinesis: He can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Palladin can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him. Electrokinesis (limited): Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms. Heat Resistance: Palladin has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. Toxikinesis (limited): Palladin can control and manipulate poisons. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. The full extent of this power is unknown. Divine Wisdom: He has his grandmother's wisdom and is very intelligent and sophisticated. *He is knowledgeable in architecture and the Greek gods and creatures, which is very useful in journeys, battles, and quests. Strategy and Battle Skill: Because his grandmother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Palladin is a very skilled warrior in battle and an adept strategist. *He is a master strategist (like his grandmother, Athena). *He is a very capable hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled with a sword, knife, and bow. Crafts: He is also skilled with crafts. Category:Callie Valdez Category:Legacy of Posiedon Category:Legacy of Athena Category:~Ka'ohu~ Category:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Category:Percy Jackson Category:Annabeth Chase